Young Anakin Skywalker
by The Insanities
Summary: The Insanities become in need of a mechanic...


**Young Anakin Skywalker**

By The Insanities

~*~*~*~

You know the drill for the disclaimer. Uhh, what else… if you want to know the background behind all this read 'We don't need a title', it may sort a few things out, and Finarfëwen wrote this and oh look, she actually stayed Finarfëwen.

~*~*~*~

"A desert? We landed in a desert." Mithborien looked out at the said desert in despair. "It really is broken."

"Yeah, Jynethe. All this trouble you caused by falling out of the Tardis," Finarfëwen poked her in the ribs.

"Well, excuse me! If your evil twin hadn't told me to press that button, I wouldn't have fallen out."

"Why'd you listen to Darth? I don't listen to Darth."

"Yes you do. Who do you think that voice inside your head is?" Finarfëwen looked horrified. 

"That's her?"

"Y'think?" 

"MITHBORIEN!!!" she wailed and ran over to her. Mithborien shook her head in annoyance.

"Shut up. Listen." She did. 

"Are those engines?" Jynethe asked. There was the unmistakable whine of engines in the distance, including a very defined whump-whump-whump.

"I know that sound..." Mithborien thought out loud.

"That's Sebulba's pod," Finarfëwen supplied. They all looked at each other, before Jynethe asked slowly, "Are they getting louder?" The Insanities made their way to the door, and looked out. Nothing. They looked around the side of the Tardis. And swore. A pack of podracers was heading towards them. 

~*~*~*~

"Get it going!" Jynethe shrieked at Mithborien, pushing her back towards the controls. A moment later, the Tardis (blinked???) away and landed again.

"Why do I still hear engines?" Jynethe asked.

"Um.... because all we did was turn around," Finarfëwen answered from the doorway. "There's some rocks over there.... think we can make it?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Jynethe shot past her. 

"Mithborien?"

"We can't just leave the Tardis." Fin shrugged and glanced over to the fleeing Jynethe.

"Well.... you made yourself captain, and captain goes down with the ship. Bye!" She disappeared from sight.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Mithborien bellowed at her and ran to the door, but looking out, she saw it was too late to make a run for it. The podracers were on her. With a yelp she ducked away from the door and hoped that nothing would hit the box. For a moment, nothing did, and with podracers, moments were a looooong time. But then there was a massive crash and the Tardis fell backwards. Mithborien looked down at the endless halls as she began to slip.

"Oh no..."

~*~*~*~

Finarfëwen and Jynethe stuck their heads up at the crash, just in time to see a small pod bounce off their ship and the Tardis topple over. They would have run out to see if Mithborien was alright, but under the circumstances took the advice of looking both way before crossing. Satisfied that for now their own lives were safe, they ran over to the Tardis and pulled it upright after much struggling. Looking in, they were surprised that Mithborien wasn't in sight.

"Um... hello? Where'd you go?" Jynethe called.

"Guys?" a voice echoed from the Tardis' depths. "Can you possibly tip the Tardis forward?"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" They complied, and a few seconds later, Mithborien fell out onto the ground. 

"Why is it always me?" she grumbled. "It's not like Darth got stuck in the wreckage last time, was it? It's not like it could have been anyone else, is it?"

"Mind telling us what just happened?"

"I fell. Given that there's no other end... I woulda kept falling."

"So you admit you need us around," Finarfëwen said triumphantly. 

"Only sometimes. Most of the time, you're both extra baggage."

"Hey, you told us to come with you, remember."

"Hey!" a voice that was not part of their argument rent the air. They turned, and saw a sand haired boy, no older than ten. To be exact, he was nine. 

~*~*~*~

"Diiiiiiiouuuuu!" Finarfëwen squeaked, a moment before Mithborien put a hand over her mouth. 

"Keep your twin under control," she growled in her ear. "Um... yeah, what do you want kid?"

"Ish? Hs Akan Y-alker!" Fin tried to say.

"What did she say?" the boy asked.

"It sounded like Anakin Skywalker," Jynethe said innocently. Like Finarfëwen, she had not yet figured out that you do not simply announce that you know a person's name without having first met them. It tends to freak them out, but then simply knowing these three is enough to freak anyone out. As yet, however, Anakin did not know them. Yet.

"How did you know my name?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"Ow? Os yr ooo! A e-i!" Mithborien still had her hand over Finarfëwen's mouth. She tugged at her sleeve. "I-or-i-en? Arth us ants ut! Ep! Ep!"

"Excuse me," Mithborien turned away from Anakin and to Jynethe. "What did she say?" 

"Why should I know? I never know, even when she's speaking normally."

"What did you say?"

"ARTH US ANTS UT!" she flailed helplessly. You might have figured by now, Mithborien had forgotten she was preventing her from speaking.

"Speak properly."

"I ANT! EP EEEEEE!!! OOOVE ND!" She moved her hand, finally. "Darth Sus wants out! Help!" 

"Sus! Listen to me! Stay where you are! We need to fix the Tardis. You can mess with the other Darth later."

"Are you promising her that?!"

"Um... yeah," she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Good. She's gone."

"Now shut up," Mithborien clapped a hand over her mouth again.

"So you think you'd really be able to fix it?" she heard Jynethe asking. She had taken advantage of their dilemma to talk to Anakin, and promote herself as head Insanity. 

"I can fix anything," he boasted, as we've all heard before. Like that time at dinner, when he offered to fix the Queen's ship. Sure mate, like you're going to be able to fix a ship like that. You haven't even seen it. But, we must trust in Anakin, if he can save the galaxy, surely he can fix the Tardis. Hopefully.

"Can you fix that?" Jynethe looked doubtfully at the smoking slag heap that remained of his pod. 

"Um... no. Not this time. That's your fault too. Parking your ship right in the middle of the track."

"Didn't she just tell you it was broken?" Mithborien asked. "We sort of.... crashed. We didn't choose to be here, trust me."

"She said you pressed the wrong button."

"Well, if it's someone who pressed the wrong button, it was her," she glared at Jynethe, who had after all opened the outer doors and gotten sucked out.

"She told me to!"

"I id ot."

"Shut it! Anakin.... could you really fix it? Would you be allowed to fix it?" 

"I can, and maybe not. Watto wouldn't like it...." he looked back. Surely his owner would be here soon.

"It's risky, but maybe we could kidnap him," Mithborien thought out loud. Finarfëwen rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's risky you total twit!" Jynethe snapped. "When was kidnapping someone not risky?"

"That's not the risky bit. Getting out of here is. We take him on the Tardis, go somewhere else.... hopefully, and then he can fix it, we bring him back. And it's a time ship too, so we could come back, five minutes ago. What do ya say Ani? Wanna go for a ship ride?"

"But... Watto..."

"He won't know," Mithborien promised and herded Finarfëwen back to the Tardis, mumbling in her ear, "Don't tell him a single thing about him and Jedi and Sith and Padmé and Darth Vader. Not one word!"

"Ine. Ooove nd ow? Eeese?" They looked back to see Jynethe coaxing Anakin onto the ship. Once he was in, they shut the door, rather triumphantly, and Mithborien looked over the controls again.

"Want to see if you can get it to go somewhere?" she offered. His blue eyes lit up and he all but ran to the control panel. 

"Oh, weren't we all fooled by the innocent image?" Finarfëwen growled to Jynethe, earning herself a dirty look from Mithborien. She smiled back sweetly, or attempted to anyway and made a motion like zipping her mouth and wandered away. Eventually, Jynethe became bored and also disappeared, to explore the endless Tardis. Deciding that she had better make sure Anakin didn't get himself toasted, Mithborien stayed and bitterly hoped that they would both get lost. She had no such luck, this time anyway. They both came back.

"Is he done yet?" Jynethe asked. Mithborien shrugged. She had no idea what he was doing. She took that time to escape, thereby leaving Jynethe in charge, a mistake though that was. 

"Don't touch that!" she told Fin, poking at a door panel. She stuck her tongue out at her, jabbed the panel and vanished inside the door. Suddenly Mithborien remembered the 'spare parts', also known as junk, that she was keeping in one of the rooms. A grin slowly crossed her face.

~*~*~*~

"Done!" Anakin announced cheerfully. Jynethe woke with a start.

"Where? When? Wha.. huh? What did you say?" 

"I'm done. It's fixed," he frowned. "I think. Well, anyway," he shook his head and grinned, "It should work. Um... where did the other two go?" There was a massive clatter, as Mithborien backed out of a doorway, hauling a whole pile of, well, junk.

"I'm here, the other two are exploring and hopefully killing each other." Anakin frowned at what he thought was a miscalculation, then his eyes came to rest on the stuff Mithborien had. Numerous cables and bits of spare metal, and for some reason, and somehow, two long, thin engines.

"Oh, wow!" he gasped. "They'd do great on a pod! What type are they?"

"Um... they're um... er... Radon-Ulzers," she came up with a name on the spot. "And er... some Steelton cables," she supplied. "For you. For that pod you're building, the one Watto doesn't know about."

"How did you..."

"You told me," she put in quickly. "When you were working. To say thanks, you know. They'll take you to the winning line, I promise," she grinned.

"Can we go now?" Jynethe asked, clearly not yet understanding the importance of the ex-junk-now-pod-parts. 

"Yep," Mithborien strode back to the control panel. "Here we go." She hit the large red button and hoped. Nothing seemed to happen. She opened the door and saw desert.

"Oh yeah! It is more than fixed!" Mithborien began to walk to the door, but was knocked over by a fast moving Finarfëwen who had sprung out of no-where and was now vanishing into no-where. Frowning suspiciously at her disappearing form, Mithborien turned back to Anakin. He grinned boyishly from his pile of stuff. 

"Anakin!" a sharp voice sounded from outside. His grin faded. 

"Oh no... Watto." 

"You get out, we'll drop the stuff off at your place," Jynethe said quickly. He nodded and ran out the door. "Thanks!" she yelled after him and closed the door. Mithborien opened it again.

"If you see Fin, send her to us!" 

"Why?" Jynethe protested.

"Oh, not you too! Why is it you're all about leaving each other behind?" She ran back and hit the red button again. "Okay, we should be there, a few hours from a second ago," she told Jynethe.

"What?" 

"We jumped forward a few hours."

"Oh. Next time, say that."

"I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did to.. oh, shut up!" she stuck her head out the door. No one was around, so she enlisted Jynethe's help in unloading the pod-parts. They had just finished when Finarfëwen decided to show up again. 

"Ani said you'd be here," she said breathlessly. "I got some stuff for us!" Mithborien looked.

"YOU ARE NOT BRINGING THAT IN HERE!!!"

~*~*~*~

"Don't sulk," Jynethe said comfortingly. "It'll keep her quiet till we land again." 

"Jawas are bad enough. Do you realised they take things apart to sell the bits? We have enough trouble without Jawas taking our ship apart. And... did she really have to get a bantha?" 

"It does look pretty cool though..." Mithborien glared at her, and doing so, pressed the red button again. 

Dun dun dun.


End file.
